


100 Kinks - Bixlu - Underwear

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [40]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 40 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: BixluKink: Underwear





	100 Kinks - Bixlu - Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Bixlu - Underwear  
> requested by the Bixlu queen herself <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (although I'm a slow ass)

It was snowing. Lucy sat before the window of Bixlow’s apartment, looking outside with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands that warmed up her palms. It hadn’t been her plan to get distracted by something that was happening outside. Actually, she had merely been waiting for her boyfriend to return as he told her that he wanted to go fetch something quickly but once she noticed the snowflakes beginning to fall down she almost forgot about it. Hey, snow in Magnolia was a rare thing to occur and she loved watching it! 

So it was only when the seith mage returned and announced himself that the blonde blinked and averted her brown eyes from the window, turning around just to see- _wow_. 

“B-Bix-?!” When he stated that he wanted to fetch something she sure as hell didn’t anticipate something like this; Bixlow in only his undergarments. Santa themed undergarments. 

“Wanna come sit on my lap now?” _Jackpot!_ It was exactly the reaction he had hoped to get; a blushing girlfriend staring at him while possibly also being a little bit amused. He himself had already emptied his cup of hot chocolate and as he went to sit on his couch casually he shot the celestial mage a wide grin. “I thought ya wanted to snuggle?” 

“I… did.” Lucy blinked. Yes that’s what she had wanted to do and now she slowly put the cup aside, gently nibbling on her lower lip. Was this an attempt to seduce her? She wasn’t sure but she went to straddle him now anyway, pouting briefly when he felt his hands settle on her rear bluntly. “Bix-” 

“Yea?” 

No answer. Instead the celestial mage leaned in and buried her face in his neck for a moment just so he couldn’t see slight smirk that grew on her face. And then- she quickly nipped his earlobe, one of his very sensitive spots which is why she got the reaction she wanted as well. Lucy chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he heard his breath hitch and something below her twitch and in a teasing tone she whispered in his ear. “I’m just disappointed that you don’t wear my favorite pair of antlers but you know… maybe I’m going to ride you later anyway.”~ 

And _this_ had Bixlow gulping, not having expected to hear such a thing at all…


End file.
